


Watch me Burn it Down

by ASongforWolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti-Stark, Don't read if you like the Starks, Dragons, Fire, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Particularly Sansa, Post-Canon, Pro Targaryen, Resurrection, Targ, Team Targaryen, Very unkind to the Starks, flames, vengful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongforWolves/pseuds/ASongforWolves
Summary: Daenerys was resurrected in Volantis, and now she has come to bring those who betrayed her Fire and Blood.





	1. Fire and Blood

Sansa Stark smelled the flames before she saw them. She rushed to the window, and screamed in shock. Great swaths of flame blazed in Northern grass, and a horribly familiar roar sounded from far above. She heard her soldiers screaming as they scrambled to battle position. The dragon of the dead Queen swept down, incinerating the gate in a single breath.

He landed on the walls, and Sansa’s heart froze with terror.

Daenerys Targaryen was mounted on the dragon’s back. Her eyes fixed on Sansa, and they filled with a bone-chilling hatred. 

_ She was dead. How was this possible? _ Sansa’s thoughts raced.

Daenerys must have been brought back, the same way Jon had been.

The dragon flung himself into the air, circling Winterfell once more. The archers cowered back, not wanting to be burned alive by an enraged dragon, and a vengeful Queen.

Sansa sensed the rage, the hatred. 

The dragon hovered in front of her window. 

The Dragon Queen peered around his shoulder.

“Dracarys.”

The last thing Sansa Stark ever saw was a bright burst of fire.

Daenerys Targaryen looked at the smoking ruins. Drogon uttered a triumphant cry. 

_ They had chosen to betray her, and they had paid for their treachery.  _

The Northerners cowered on their knees before him, but she had no interest in killing the insignificant cowards, they could do nothing to her. 

She would go to King’s Landing. She looked forward to seeing Tyrion’s face when before she burned him.


	2. Back from the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back guys! 
> 
> I know that many people in this fandom (Including myself) ship Dany and Jon. While I like the relationship of Jonerys, Season 8 Jon Snow was a sorry excuse of a boyfriend, so I may or may not try to work their shit ending out in this fic. What do you guys think.

Even the bravest of men would have cowered, facing Daenerys Targaryen's rage, but she knew now that all the brave men she knew were dead. Tyrion was a coward, Jon even more so. And they would both pay for what they had done.

Behind her, Drogon trilled, his hot breath coming in a cloud of smoke in the frozen Northern air. The Dragon's molten red eyes swept over the ruins of Winterfell's courtyard, he growled low in his throat.

Rage filled the Queen's heart as she looked at the Northerner's. _I gave everything for you,_ _and you repaid me with treason?_

Still, she would not burn them. She would not repeat what she had done in King's Landing. She regretted that. If she could take it back, she would.

But Sansa Stark was a different matter entirely. She had betrayed Daenerys to get her own crown.

No, she felt no remorse over Sansa Stark.

Daenerys stood beside Drogon, her last dragon, and stroked his snout. Finally, she climbed atop his back, settling on his shoulders, and bidding him to fly.

Tyrion was sure he had misheard Bran.

"Daenerys Targaryen is alive?" He blurted. The King nodded, his expression impassive. "And very angry. So is her dragon. And we are her next target."

"Next?"

"She has already destroyed Winterfell, and killed my sister. She won't stop. Not until everyone who betrayed her is dead." Bran sounded as if he was telling Tyrion it was sunny outside.

"Me being first and foremost." Tyrion added.

"Indeed."

"She's come to take King's Landing again?"

"No. Only to kill those who wronged her. She has no wish to rule Westeros."

"How many did she kill in the North?"

"Not many. Sansa was her target. Only the people who fired on her dragon were also killed."

Jon knew as soon as the messenger said her name that she had been resurrected, that she was back to avenge herself.

That Sansa was dead.

Winterfell would have been Dany's first target, and with Drogon, it would not have taken much to breach Winterfell and take it.

But if the messenger was correct, Dany hadn't taken it. She had killed Sansa and left the rest of the North alone.

Jon knew she'd go to King's Landing, and then after him.

Her reign hadn't ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue, or nah?


End file.
